Town
The Town is the setting of Yomawari: Night Alone. It is where the Protagonist, her sister, and her dog Poro live. It is also home to many Spirits like Mr. Yomawari, the Centipede Spirit, the Mountain Spirit, and more. Areas This Town is home to several locations, some having deep connections to the Spirits that haunt it. It holds many Spirits that haunt the night as well as Items that tell their stories as well as the stories of people like the Protagonist. * [[Home|'Home']] - The current residence of the Protagonist and her family. * [[Park|'Park']] - A small playground for children. A Daruma can be found haunting the place, looking for children to play with. * [[School|'School']] - The school of the Protagonist and many other children. Its Incinerator is haunted by a Spirit that is constantly ablaze. A Headless chicken also lives among the living chickens in the chicken coop. In addition, a Human-Faced Dog made temporary residence in the area. * Field - The rice fields of the Town for farmers. Nearby, a dangerous cliff sits where the young woman had died. A large shrine can also be found in the area, as well as rivers haunted by the local Drowned Spirits. * Pond - An isolated pond located high up on a hill, which is located near the rice fields of the Town. The hill has a great view of the Town. * Woods - The forest area where you can find an abandoned train tracks leading to a forgotten train tunnel. It is the place where a large temple and varies graveyards are laid. It is also where Poro's grave is located. * Downtown - The shopping district area that is to be torn down for new buildings to make way. It is home to the shrine that the Centipede Spirit lives in. It is also the area haunted by several Mannequin Spirits that are kept at bay by the Salts placed around the district. * Factory - The old abandoned factory with a large chimney building. It supposedly worked on the steel industry. It is where several Child Spirits supposedly taken to after being kidnapped by Mr. Yomawari(s) and then killed by Meat(s), which led their Spirits to haunt the very grounds. Many shipment containers are still laying about. * Tunnel - The tunnel the leads to the domain of the Mountain Spirit as well as where Spirits go to the afterlife. It is where Poro was killed by a truck and where the Protagonist had to save her sister from. The Town also has a total of three Vacant Lot, each with its own distinct design. * Northeast Vacant Lot - This Vacant Lot has several old abandoned cars discarded there. The vegetation there has grown out of control. * Northwest Vacant Lot - This Vacant Lot has a stereo left there. The place is a home for many stray cats, plus the Monster Cat. * Southwest Vacant Lot - This Vacant Lot has a large tent made of cardboard. There is also a bulletin board with a Secret Path Note that talks about a secret entrance to the School. Residence * Protagonist * Sis * Poro * Mr. Yomawari * Human-Faced Dog * Woman in the Rice Fields * Centipede Spirit * Mountain Spirit * Spirits * Lost Soul * Miss Mary Items Collectibles There are sixteen Collectible Items scattered around the Town, and not inside any of main locations inside the Town. You can collect this Item from a random event with Miss Mary in the small forest between the Northeast Vacant Lot and the Field area. You'll need the Doll for this event. You can collect this Item from behind the shrine of the Blob Creature, east of the northwest Vacant Lot with the stereo. You can collect this Item from the northwest Vacant Lot with the stereo in a random event with the Monster Cat. You can collect this Item from next to the house's hedges southeast from the northwest Vacant Lot with the stereo, nearby the said Vacant Lot's stairs. You can collect this Item from the stairs leading to the northwest Vacant Lot with the stereo in an event with the Blob Creature. You can collect this Item from next to the house located southeast from the northwest Vacant Lot with the stereo, nearby the said Vacant Lot's stairs. You can collect this Item from the northeast Vacant Lot of Town, where you can find abandoned cars. It is buried under dirt, so you need the Shovel to obtain it. You can collect this Item from a small area behind the Home. The entrance to the small path is next to the bulletin board. You can collect this Item from by completing the event with the Lost Soul, guiding the Spirit to the nearby shrine. You can collect this Item from the bulletin board located in the southwest Vacant Lot with the cardboard tent. You can collect this Item from the parking lot with the red car that has a running engine. This parking lot is located southwest of the Home and southeast of the School. You can collect this Item from the southwest Vacant Lot, where the cardboard tent is located. You can collect this Item from the northeast Vacant Lot with abandoned cars, inside a trash can with a long tongue. You can collect this Item from inside the trash can with the long tongue, which is in the parking lot with the red car that has a running engine. This parking lot is located southwest of the Home and southeast of the School. You can collect this Item from near the beginning of the road that starts from the northeast Vacant Lot to the Tunnel. This is after triggering the Headless Horse event by first witnessing the Headless Horse. You can acquire Part 1 in the Northwest Vacant Lot with the stereo. Gallery Yomawari Night Alone Map.jpg|The sketch of the Town by the Protagonist. Yomawari Midnight Shadows Map 2.jpg|The sketch of the Town by Haru. Category:Locations